Duck Diapers
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: A Duck Dodgers fan fic. Dodgers is turned into a duckling with Commander X-2's Duckling Machine. He drives him so crazy, that he ends up turning him back to normal when Cadet & four solders show up. Next one is a Marvin & Lilly episode! HORRAY!


**Ok, here's an episode of Duck Dodgers, called "Duck Diapers". I'm sure you'll be able to guess why! Tee hee! Ok, here it is! This was one of my first ideas! Next, you'll probably get part 3 of "Woo Foo woe" or maybe "Onyx vs. Dr. Woe". I haven't decided, yet. Or maybe, something else. We'll see! Bye!**

**Duck Diapers**

"CADET! WHERE'S MY BURRITOS!"

"HERE!"

"I DON'T WANT BURRITOS! THEY MAKE ME FART!" Dodgers & Cadet's voices could be heard from the inside of his ship. Cadet was running to get something for the stupid duck. He came into a room where Dodgers was asleep in his chair. He jumped up at the smell of the food Cadet had.

"Would that be… Curly Onion Fritters?" he asked, drooling. Cadet nodded his head yes. Dodgers then quickly grabbed the whole plate & shoved it down his throat.

"Cadet, I need a box of bandages." he said, holding out his hand. Cadet handed him some & he stuffed those down his throat as well. Cadet thought it was gross.

"C-Captain, have you ever considered taking the food of the plate & saving the bandages for when you're hurt?" Cadet asked. Dodgers sat there for a moment, as if to be thinking about it. Then, he answered his Cadet by saying a flat,

"Nope!"

"B-B-But, Captain, I need those, too, you know." Cadet said.

"Go buy your own bandages!" Dodgers snapped. The Cadet just sighed.

_Meanwhile, at the Imperial Martian Palace…_

Commander X-2 was presenting his newest invention to the Queen of Mars.

"I'm sure it will work! I just know it will!" X-2 said.

"Commander, this machine is designed to….. Turn Dodgers into a duckling?" the queen asked.

"For the tenth time, yes!" X-2 said. He paused.

"I'm, uh… terribly sorry, my queen…" he said.

"That's fine, Commander. How does it work?" the queen replied.

"Um…. It's not charged. But, what we do is…" X-2 began. He came up to her & whispered in her ear. She thought for a second.

"Sounds like a good plan." she said.

"Ok, I'll go charge it, then." X-2 said.

_Meanwhile, in Dodgers' ship…_

Duck Dodgers was asleep in his chair. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Dodgers could hear a loud beeping noise, causing him to jump out of his chair & land on a box of pizza.

"CADET! CAN YOU GET THAT?" he yelled over the beeping. Cadet came running in.

"Y-Y-You've got the remote." he said, picking up the remote & turning on the communication system. Dr. I. Q. Hi appeared on the screen.

"Dodgers, you have a message…. Unbelievably… I'll put it on the screen…" he said. Then, a digital message appeared on the screen. Dodgers stared at it for a few seconds before saying,

"Cadet, do you know how to read that word?"

"Th-Th-The letter says,

Dear Dodgers,

I'm of the Curly Onion Fritters factory. If you want to have more Curly Onion Fritters than ever, come down to the tunnel under the Imperial Martian Palace to receive your Onion Fritters.

Sincerely, Bob." the Cadet read. Dodgers jumped up.

"Well, sign me up!" he yelled.

"B-B-But, Captain…" Cadet began.

"Set a course!" Dodgers said, flopping into his chair.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir." Cadet said. He set a course for the palace & the ship zoomed off into space.

_Meanwhile, at the palace…_

X-2 & the queen were under the tunnel, already, waiting for Dodgers. X-2 was holding the Duckling Device. He could hear dodgers shouting at Cadet.

"CADET! I TOLD CARE IF YOU THINK I'LL BE COOKED INTO A CURLY ONION FRITTER! I WON'T & I'M GETTING MY SURPRISE!" Dodgers yelled. Dodgers came around the corer to where X-2 & the queen were. X-2 was hiding behind a rock. Dodgers beamed at her sight.

"YOU! You're Bob?" he shouted.

"No, you moron! I'm the Queen of Mars!" she snapped back.

"Well, then, wears Bob?" Dodgers asked.

"M-M-Maybe, it was a trap?" Cadet told Dodgers.

"You could say that…" the queen began. X-2 then jumped out from behind a rock.

"Hey, Dodgers! Look!" he yelled. Dodgers turned around, only to be turned into a baby duckling.

"QUACK!" he yelled. X-2 couldn't help but burst out in laugher at Dodgers. The Cadet picked him up & started running. X-2 zapped him with his blaster. He yanked Dodgers out of his hands.

"Centurions, get him out of here!" he shouted, pointing to Cadet, who was on the ground.

"Yes, Commander." one said. Two came towards Cadet.

"AAHH!" he screamed, running away, with the Centurions following him.

"Well, Commander, I'm surprised that actually worked… so, what do we do with him?" the queen said.

"Nothing. We just make sure he doesn't destroy anything while we go on with our plans, which now, will not be foiled by that little moron…" X-2 replied, pointing to dodgers at the last sentence.

"Well, ok… but, he's your responsibility." the queen said.

"No problem at all!" X-2 said.

_Two hours later…_

Dodgers was hanging from the curtains, with ice cream & chocolate everywhere. X-2 was on the sofa, jumping up & down, trying to grab Dodgers, also covered in candy.

"DODGERS! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" he screamed.

"Ducky-ducky!" was Dodgers' reply. X-2 finally jumped high enough to grab him, but, dodgers wouldn't let go of the curtain. X-2 yanked at him. He still wouldn't let go. He pulled as hard as he could & dodgers let go on purpose, sending him & X-2 flying across the room & into the wall.

"Oohh…." X-2 said. Dodgers simply crawled to the cotton candy machine & turned it on to 'Extra, Extra High'. It started blowing candy everywhere.

"DODGERS!" X-2 screamed, grabbing him & turning the machine off. He panted & took Dodgers to a little room, which had a small cradle in it. He flopped Dodgers into it.

"STAY HERE!" he yelled. He closed the cage top & ran out of the room. Dodgers just sat there, sucking his thumb. When X-2 made it back to where he & Dodgers had been last. The queen was standing in the middle of the room, tapping her foot.

"W-What's going on?" X-2 asked.

"Why is this room a mess & why are you covered in junk food?" the queen asked.

"Um…. It's a long story…" X-2 began.

"But, it's not so long if you just say…" the queen said.

"It was Dodgers…" X-2 finished for her.

"I thought so…" the queen said. X-2 stood there for a second, before realizing how messy the room was & how messy he was.

"Um…. I think I'll go take a shower…" he said.

"You do that…" the queen replied.

_Later…_

X-2 came out of the bathroom with a towel over his head & a towel around his waste. He sat down for a second & saw Dodgers under the controls, pulling wires.

"DODGERS!" X-2 screamed. He ran to the controls & yanked Dodgers off of the wires, but, Dodgers had already pulled one that some how sent the ship into over drive. The ship started zooming so fast that X-2 was sent flying back into his chair with Dodgers, who was giggling the whole time.

"WHOA!" X-2 yelled.

"Hehaha!" Dodgers giggled. The ship zoomed really, really fast. X-2 had a very tight grip on his chair's arms. Dodgers was just relaxing at the feeling of being pushed towards X-2.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" X-2 screamed. The ship then was headed straight for an asteroid & crashed. X-2 came out so dizzy, he couldn't even notice that Dodgers was crawling off. He calmed down a little.

"Whoa…… what a ride….." he said. Then, he saw dodgers, crawling. He sighed, ran up to him & picked him up.

"Dodgers, I swear, if you ever do that again….." he began. Then, he started laughing. Dodgers, giggling, was happy to finally see a smile on X-2's face.

"That really was kind of fun!" he said.

"Tee hee! DADA!" Dodgers squealed. X-2 took him back to the ship, which at the point was a bit damaged. He put Dodgers down & tried fixing it up.

"Now, let's see…" he said.

_Later…_

X-2's ship was almost ready to take off again.

"Dodgers, sit down & buckle up." he said. To x-2's surprise, dodgers actually listened to him.

"Well, you've shaped up nicely…" X-2 said. His ship took off for home. When they got there, the place was clean.

"Well, looky here!" X-2 said.

"DUCKY!" Dodgers screamed. X-2 sighed & put Dodgers in his crib.

"Goodnight, Duck Diapers!" he said with a giggle. Then, he walked out of the room.

_That Night…_

X-2 was sleeping in his bed. Ten, he heard & crash of glass.

"AAHH! DODGERS!" he heard the queen scream. He sat up.

"COMMANDER!" the queen screamed. He got up & ran towards what he heard. He found that Dodgers was on top of the queen's head, while holding an almost half filled bowl of cereal & milk. The queen was looking up at Dodgers as if he was so pathetic, which was what she thought. He was also covered in milk & pieces of cereal.

"Commander, where did you say you put him?" she asked.

"Um… I put him in his crib…." X-2 said. Then, he started snickering. He tried to hold it in. Dodgers started giggling. Then, X-2 burst out in laughter.

"Commander! What's so funny?" the queen shouted.

"Oh, it's… nothing…." X-2 said.

"Oh, really?" the queen asked. X-2 rolled on the ground, laughing like crazy.

"COMMANDER!" the queen yelled.

"What?" X-2 asked, thumping a tear from his eyes.

"Are you laughing at me?" the queen asked.

"Um…… no…." said X-2. Dodgers jumped down & ran to X-2. He jumped onto him & they both rolled to the wall. X-2 was dizzy.

"DADA!" Dodgers yelled.

"Ok, I guess you're right…" X-2 said. The queen tapped her foot.

"Maybe we should get on with our plans before turning him back…" she said.

"Yeah, I guess so…" said X-2.

_The next morning…_

X-2 was working on making another invention. Dodgers was over by his other inventions, messing around & playing. He giggled & threw plastic wrapping up into the air. Then, he got bored & crawled towards X-2. He climbed on top of the table he was working on.

"PLAY WITH ME!" he yelled.

"Dodgers, I can't! I'm working!" X-2 replied.

"Want to work on playing?" Dodgers asked. X-2 couldn't help but smile at that silly comment. He picked up Dodgers & put him back on the floor.

"Go play or something…" he said. So, Dodgers crawled off to go find something to sabotage.

_Later…_

X-2 was still working when he heard another bang.

"_Not again!" _he thought. He ran out of the room & into another room where he found Dodgers, sitting on the queen's bed, pouring milk & juice all over everything.

"DODGERS! NO!" X-2 yelled.

"Dada?" Dodgers asked.

"Stop calling me that! Get off the bed! UUHH!" X-2 yelled. Dodgers crawled off of the bed & wrapped his arms around X-2's legs causing him to fall over onto the bed. Dodgers then crawled under it. The queen came running in.

"Commander! What was that?" she asked. She saw him lying on her bed.

"Commander! Did you do this?" she shouted.

"NO! IT WAS DODGERS!" X-2 replied quickly.

"Oh, really?" the queen asked. Dodgers crawled out from under the bed.

"How could he have done that from under the bed?" the queen asked.

"Well, it's… it's really hard to explain…" X-2 said.

"Uh, huh… Clean this up right now. And then, I want Dodgers back in his bed." the queen said. X-2 sighed.

"Yes, you're highness…" he said. Dodgers giggled.

"I'll get you for that, Dodgers!" X-2 whispered. That only made Dodgers giggle more. X-2 sighed again.

_Later…_

X-2 was all finished cleaning up & was once again working on his new invention. Dodgers had gotten out of his crib again. For he was crawling through the halls again. He found the room X-2 was in. He crawled in & knocked over some boxes, catching X-2's attention. He got up & picked up his Duckling Machine. He walked to Dodgers.

"Maybe, you should be at least old enough to be responsible…" he said. He zapped him again. Dodgers turned about a few yeas old.

"Well, you're a strange looking bowling ball…." he said. X-2 walked back to the table to work. Dodgers ran over to him. He peaked from one side & then the other several times, asking,

"Whatcha doing?"

"I am working…" X-2 replied to the cute little duckling. Dodgers looked at it.

"Are you making a can opener?" he asked.

"No, Dodgers…" X-2 said.

"Who's… Dodgers?" Dodgers asked.

"You are, Dodgers." X-2 said.

"Oh, cool! I thought my name was Daffy!" Dodgers said. X-2 then started giggling.

"Who would have a name that stupid?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Dodgers replied. X-2 sighed. He really thought that Daffy was a funny name, even though he didn't know that Daffy was Dodgers' name in the 21st century before. Dodgers ran off to go find something to do.

"Now let's see… let's find something to sabotage!" he said. He pronounced the a in sabotage like it looked. He looked around. He saw a big machine thing that looked like an old water tower top. He ran to it & punched it. Then, it cracked.

Uh, oh!" he said.

_Meanwhile, in X-2's work room…_

X-2 was still working. Then, he heard a loud bang.

"Oh, come on!" he said. He got up & opened the doors, only to have Dodgers, the queen & a whole lot of cream flood into the room. Dodgers was on top of X-2's head by the time it had cleared. The work room was a mess.

"Oh, no." X-2 said. The queen walked to him. All three of them were covered in cream. The queen glared at them.

"Sorry, queeny!! I punched it & it came open!" Dodgers said. X-2 sighed.

"Ok, this is apparently either one plan that hasn't worked or one plan that's not finished yet." X-2 said.

"What plan?" Dodgers asked.

"Never mind…" X-2 replied. Dodgers got down.

"I'm going to bed!" he said.

"Oh, NOW, you tell me!" X-2 said. Then, he fell asleep in the cream puddle. The queen sighed, but, she left him alone.

_Later…_

X-2 woke up & rubbed his head.

"Ohh… that'll leave a mark…" he said, feeling his head. Then, he looked around at the work room, which was now a wreck. He sighed.

"Better get to work…" he said. He got up & walked to the closet & came out with a mop & a bucket. Behind the corner, Dodgers was watching. He walked in.

"Sorry bout' the mess, Mac! Here! Let me help!" he said, picking up a sponge. He began washing the wall. X-2 looked at him & smiled. Then, he continued moping. Dodgers wiped every bit of wall he could find. X-2 walked over to the high parts that Dodgers couldn't reach & cleaned there, too. Dodgers then walked out of the room. X-2 sighed. He put his rag down & sat in a chair, looking at his invention, which wasn't finished yet. He thought for a second.

"I'll get back to work later…" he said, walking out of the room.

_Later, in Dodgers' ship…_

Cadet was sitting in Dodgers' chair, trying to think off an idea to save Dodgers.

"Hmm… I know! I wee-wee-warn Earth's armada that C-Captain D-Dodgers has been kidnapped!" he said suddenly.

_Meanwhile, at the Martian palace…_

X-2 was lying down on the sofa. He suddenly heard a very loud bang. Then, several glass crashes. He quickly got up & ran down the halls to find Dodgers had knocked down a bunch of plates & blew up the wall.

"DODGERS! THAT DOES IT!" he yelled. Then, Cadet & four solders bang threw the wall. The solders were holding guns.

"Hey! What are you doing in my ship?" he asked, confused.

"You have kidnapped a Protectorate Captain. Where is he?" one asked.

"Um… um…" X-2 began. Dodgers walked over to the one that had spoken first.

"Hey, pal! What are ya' doing?" he asked.

"Have you seen a Protectorate Captain around here?" the solder replied.

"Well, no, but, I think he has." Dodgers replied, pointing to X-2. The solder pointed his gun at him.

"Where is he?" he asked again.

"He's right there! Take him! Go ahead! I'm sick of cleaning after his messes!" X-2 replied, sweating.

"THAT little duckling?" the solder asked, looking at Dodgers.

"C-C-Captain Dodgers!" Cadet exclaimed, picking him up.

"Hey, Porky Piglet! You look familiar!" Dodgers said.

"Um… hi, C-Captain Dodgers…" Cadet replied.

"Here!" X-2 said, zapping Dodgers with his duckling Machine & turning him back to normal.

"Hey, Cadet! Don't look now, but, that Martian has some kind of weapon!" he said.

"It's ok, Captain!" Cadet replied.

"Now, leave me alone & go home!" X-2 said.

"Good!" the solder replied. The queen walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Um… Our plan didn't work… but, I'm almost done with the invention…" X-2 said.

"Very well, Commander." the queen replied.

"Hey! He was a little duckling destruction bot, anyway!" X-2 said, shrugging.

The End.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
